Echo's
by troyandpepythegreat
Summary: Chap 2 up . a inturder enters and may have info about the past that lead to the dark future
1. 20 Years later Street fight

I Dont own kim possible or any of the charaters ok.

this is a new kind of story with some charaters as myself and some friends star in it... hope you like and plz review.

Chapter.1. 20 years later, Night Fight.

" _The future is grim...but isn't all futures grim?.....after a freak accident done by the one they called kim possible....the world has never been the same....what did this kim do?.....well myth goes that...she once worked for good helped others by completing missions and stoping villan's...but during a one of these mission's to stop....him....the ruler....she tracked the ruler down to a temple...which inside held seven wepeon's of destruction...the wepeon's were called the " Daiblo's." otherwise known as the wepeon's of hell...who ever weld all seven would become innmortal...and have the power to enslave the world unforantely kimberly couldn't stop the ruler...little is known about what hapened inside that temple....well after the ruler collected all the Daiblo's he enslaved the world!....then to make sure he couldn't be defeated in one place he summoned seven of his most loyal servent's and gave each of them one of the wepeon's then sent them to diffrent location's to help him rule.....but as for me?...hahaha...the future may seem hopeless...like a wasteland ....but some don't give up....some look...for a way...a way to set things right."_

_"_ The sky shined a deep dark red with fog floating errieily in sky with it as if it was keeping it companey and beyond in the distance were abandoned building's glowing erriley in the fog with shattered window's and cracked sides along with various rodent's climbing in the cracks and gnawing on the door's and walking on the shattered cracked sidewalks what seem'd to be a male teen around eightteen or nineteen wearing deep dark black boot's with many tiny ridged spikes on them along with baggy black pants with a chain around the top left pocket and on his torso was a leather black shirt covered up with a red jacket outlined with many wepeons such as knife's and gun's with his shaggy brown hair put up in a few spikes and his dark brown eyes darting around quickly checking his surrounding's makeing sure no one was hideing in the shadows. " _drip_" a nearby trash can lid that was covered in dew droped a tiny crystal of water into a puddle of water below..something wasn't in place he could sense it he clutched his fist waiting for whoever is out to show themselfs."

" Ooooooo....the wind blew silently and roughly blowing the males hair back some he blinked once before looking around into a cornner in which he saw a pure white figure move around barely...he was to smart for these tricks so he cassualy shhok it off and continued to walk down the sidewalk and into the sunset right as a woman with horribley milky white skin, light blue eye's that seem'd to resemable crystal's with long pure white hair that flowed down her back wearing nothing but a long elegent white dress walked out of alley that was in front of him smileing wickedly her eye's giveing off a errie glow towards him.

" hello sweetheart what's a good looking guy like you doing out here at this time?" the woman said as she giggled eviely.

" just...walking...thinking." the male replied with no emotion as he began to walk backwards away from the woman,

" hey buddy were ya goin soo soon?" she somewhat yelled with a bit of rage in her voice as four men dressed in blue jackets and baggy jeans..in other words gangster clotheing steped out of the allies two holding long steel pipe's and the other two holding cold steel blade's and then surrounded the male snickering.

" please...don't mess with me i'll give you two chances to just leave." the male said showing no fear in his voice as he clutched his fist tightly.

" please your kidding right?" the woman said as she entered the center of the group laughing some.

" one chance....you still got one more left." the male said as he smirked to himself.

" stand back boys let me take this bad boy on." the woman said as she took out a steel knife from one of the gangsters and headed for the male grining.

" The male in a blink of a eye quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out a sharp edged pipe and fliped it around and in a flash stabed it deep into the chest of one the gangsters behind him with deep crismon red blood shooting out of his chest and began to flow down his chest as he left out a small gasp before colapseing on to the ground motionless.

" That's two chance's." the male said grining showing a faint sight of his somewhat crooked teeth.

" The woman then quickly jumped towards the male slashing at him with the knife but he was too quick and dogded the slashes by moveing to the side then he kicked upwards knocking the knife out of her hand then he spun around and kicked her in the chest sending her backwards onto the ground as the one of the gangsters ran up to him and began to punch at him quickly but the male was already aware of his attacks and easily blocked the punches with his arm then grabed the gangster by his hand and pulled him close before kneeing him in the gut makeing him fall down to the ground and just as swiftly as before reached into his bright red jacket with both his hands and pulled out two gleaming sliver and black magnum pistol's and quickly aimed and shot the two gangsters behind him standing still obvesily surprized in the heads causeing them to fall to the ground shakeing quickly before stoping then he slamed his foot down swiftly on top of the gangsters head who was on the ground hardly makeing a cracking sound in the head as the gangster spasmed a few seconds before going limp."

" Two chances.....i repeat two chances to just leave simple as that." the male said as he looked over to the woman who was now crawling down the road weakly trying to escape.

" now...now..dont leave i want to talk to you...about wasteing my time." the male said as he quickly walked over to the woman and kneeled beside her chuckleing some.

" who are you?" the woman said scared as she looked over to him her eyes full of tears.

" Well...by myself you can call me T...but when im with my friends you can call me Tp." T said as he pointed one of the guns at her while smileing before pulling the triger with a empty snap comeing from it as he laughed.

" Bang....your dead....now please next time leave me alone." T said as he put his gun's up and walked down the sidewalks silently.

" _like i said to surivive in this future you need to be ready...mostly for the unsuspected."_

_Hoped you liked next chap will have 2 new charater's introduced and ron stopable comes with long awaited news of what happened in the temple soo long ago...2 reviews and ill continue. R&R plz._


	2. The unbeatable intruder

Chap 2 is here hope you enjoy in this chap i put in one of my two friends.....also caroline....im getting around to your other fics i know thier going to be great i just have been busy.

Chapter.2. The unbeatable intruder?

" A teenage girl around fithteen or sixteen with medium length golden blonde hair two bright blue eyes and medium height wearing a light blue tank top and a pure black pants with tiny spikes on them and black army boots looked over a empty building supossedily looking out for trouble but to the bored female's point of veiw thier was no one there.....every time she's here no one bothers the place all she does is sit in the rafter's thinking and wasteing her time as her three friends go out in the streets and cause trouble...for once she thought to herself she wanted to fight someone just on her own..the female sighed as she began to day dream.....but at that moment she heard small footsteps behind her and in a blink of an eye made her turn around.

" BOO!" a black cat wearing a spike collar and two starps with swords in them yelled at the girl scareing her makeing her fall off the rafters onto the hard ground below.

" owwww." the female said as she rubed her head just as the cat jumped down beside her laughing makeing her growl under her breath.

" awww caroline...dont be soo jumpy its just moi." the cat said holding back laughter.

" im not jumpy peppy!...you just caught me off guard thats all." caroline said sheepishly.

" well then lets spar...ive been looking for someone to fight all day but all i found was a bunch of dead bodies." peppy said while sighing.

" well ok and if i win you and me switch duties!" caoline said happily while peppy thought it over then noded a yes.

" lets get it on!" peppy yelled as he jumped in the air but was slung into the cornner by a explosion from the door and what seemed to be a teenage male wearing a dak black robe covering everywhere but the eyes feet and arms entered the building carrying a gun.

" i need you two and your friends to come with me." the intruder said with a muffled voice as he held the gun towards caroline who was frozen in her place and right before the man shot the gun a loud voice interupted.

" hey lets just fight this dude instead." peppy yelled towards the intruder as he took off his collar and slung it towards the intruder smacking the gun out of his hand which surprized him alot then he recovered and ran towards the gun but before he could get it caroline ran and kicked it out of his reach then quickly and swiftly kicked the intruder in the face sending him backwards leaveing caroline happy with a smile on her face.

" yeah i did it i beat him!" caroline cried happily as she did a victory dance but peppy looked like he'd lost the lottery.

" WATCH OUT HE'S NOT DOWN AND OUT!" peppy yelled to caroline but was too late becuse by the time she turned around the intruder shot his gun and hit her in the chest sending her back into the wall knocking her out quickly at that moment peppy ran towards the intruder at top speed ready to pounce but he too was to slow and the intruder shot him in the chest knocking out peppy sending him backwards a couple of feet.

all aroline saw before she closed her eyes was the intruder takeing off the robe only to reveial Ron stoppable.

sorry the chap was short but next chap will introduce gabby and ron will tell the tale of the temple battle..plz R&R.


End file.
